goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hoho misbehaves at Dunkin Donuts/Arrested
Transcript *(April 26, 2017) *Hoho: Hey, Patty Rabbit. *Patty Rabbit: What is it, Hoho? *Hoho: Can we go to Dunkin' Donuts? *Ivy's Mom: NO! *Ivy: But Mom, I Love Dunkin Donuts, so let's go to Dunkin' Donuts! *Ivy's Mom: Ivy, I said no. *Ivy: Why not? *Ivy's Mom: Ivy, i will tell you why we are not going to Dunkin Donuts today! it is because we are going to watch An American Tail on VHS, and we are also going to read The Nutcracker at home, and that is a capital final! *Ivy's Dad: Hey, Kate, I do not have the vhs release of An American Tail at our house, and we do not have the book of the Nutcracker! I Think Ivy wants to go to Dunkin Donuts! *Patty Rabbit: Did you hear that, Hoho? Bobby Bear said that he does not have the vhs release of An American Tail, and we do not have the book of The Nutcracker! that means we can go to Dunkin Donuts! *Ivy: Yay! *(At Dunkin Donuts) *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Welcome to Dunkin' Donuts. How may I help you? *Maxwell: I Would Like To order a bagel with butter, Coca Cola, and munchkins! Please *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Ok, Here you go, thank you for choosing at Dunkin Donuts Today, come again soon! *(Ivy and Kate walks into Dunkin Donuts) *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Welcome to Dunkin Donuts! How may i help you *Patty Rabbit: I would like a chocolate glazed donut and a Diet Coke. *Hoho: I want a kids meal. *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: I am sorry to say this, but we do not sell kids meals at Dunkin' Donuts. *Hoho: What? Please tell me you are joking! *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Don't feel bad, little girl. How about a strawberry frosted donut and a Coke instead? *Hoho: Why? *Ivy's Mom: Because, Ivy, they do not sell kids meals here. How about you can have a strawberry frosted donut and a Coke instead? *Hoho: NO WAY! I WANT A KIDS MEAL AND THAT IS FINAL! *Clerk: Uh-oh... *(Everyone Gasps in Horror and Shocked after Hoho yells) *Patty Rabbit: Hoho, stop acting like a spoiled brat, and you do not raise your voice out in public like that. you can either get a strawberry frosted donut and a Coke, or we can go home, and you will not have anything at all. *Hoho: [4000% louder] I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS RETARDED IMPERIALIST PLACE ALONG WITH THIS ENTIRE CITY WITH JAPANESE MONSTERS, along with Dracula, Frankenstein, Mummy, King Kong, Wolf man, and Creature from Black Lagoon AND A MASSIVE 9/11 SIZED NORTH KOREAN ATTACK AND INVASION!!!! *Patty Rabbit: Hoho, do not even think about that, If you are going do that? You are gonna be in big trouble along with consequences! *Kevin Yoshida: Suzie Squirrel, I think now is the best time to get out of here, we better run, right Suzie Squirrel? *Suzie Squirrel: (Nervous, begins to cry at the last second) Yes Ristar! Let's get out of here! things are starting to get worse in here right now! *Patty Rabbit: Hoho, look what you have done? you made my friend Suzie Squirrel cry! and now Suzie Squirrel and Kevin Yoshida can not go to Dunkin Donuts thanks to you, that's it, we are going home right now! *Hoho: THAT IS COMPLETELY IT, EVERYONE! YOU HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!! *(Hoho summons Godzilla, a few other Kaiju monsters, Dracula, Frankenstein, Mummy, King Kong, Wolf man, and Creature from Black Lagoon, Scar and the hyenas and massive North Korean invasion, and destroys the restaurant, people are running away in horror and screams in panic as North Korean missiles strike many parts of GoCity) *Patty Rabbit: [in Scary Voice 5000 louder] OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!! HOHO, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY DUNKIN' DONUTS AND NEARLY DESTROYED GOCITY?!!!! THAT IS SO TOTALLY COMPLETELY FREAKING IT!!!! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CALL THE POLICE AND THE U.S. MILITARY TO ARREST YOU AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!I *(The police arrest Hoho and take him to jail) *Police Officer: You better stay in jail for 3 years. You are in deep trouble, young man. Now stay there, and think about what you did. *Hoho: (Finn's deep no voice) *(Meanwhile, Sarah is at the park. She is still crying after the incident at Dunkin' Donuts. Ristar was trying to comfort her) *Sarah (Crying): Oh, man. Oh, man. My heart is still beating many times in just a minute, and I am still quite shaky. No one have never seen anything like that before. It was absolutely crazy and terrible at the same time! I have never been so traumatized in my entire life for the past 20 years. *Ristar: Aw, it is okay, sweetheart, It is over now. There is not a single troublemaker in sight, and i heard that Hoho did get sent to the State Prison to think about what he did. All right, just take some deep breaths. Deep breaths, I am so sorry about what happened earlier at Dunkin' Donuts today. *Sarah (Crying): No, Ristar, it was not your fault. We should have went there earlier before that horrible 3 year old white Chinese monkey summoned those monsters from Japan and Universal Studios to destroyed the place. It was horrible. everyone barely escaped with their lives! everyone likes Kaiju monsters and Universal monsters in general, but seeing them all destroy a public place at once is absolutely ridiculous. Man, we were sure wish Hoho did not have such a horrible temper. *Ristar: Yeah Sarah West, i agree, that would have been better? How about we can watch The Great Mouse Detective on VHS from 1992 and eat some food from the Lobster Stop in Quincy, Massachusetts to make up for what happened today? *Sarah (Turns to Happy): Oh Ristar! you just made me think about it now! *(Sarah West and Ristar hugs at each other) *Sarah West: Let's get some food from The Lobster Stop in Quincy, Massachusetts, and we will watch The Great Mouse Detective on VHS from 1992 then, and also, Thank You forthe Help Ristar! *Ristar: No Problem at all, and it is time to get going, Sarah West! *(Sarah and Ristar walks off as the screen fades to black) [[Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Category:2017 videos]] [[Category:Series based on Maple Town]] Trivia